Happiness and Accident
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: When happiness and accident combine, what will happen?  Look what happens to my favorite Phineas and Ferb pairing...  Don't like? Don't read


**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in the story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Accidents happen from time to time and are inevitable. Sometimes are major accidents like car accidents, some only effect few like tripping, but some are the best of the best.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning Pinky." Isabella greeted<p>

"What a lovely day isn't it?" she asked as Pinky replied with a bark.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I could ask Phineas to invent a portable pet translator ear piece for you and Perry." Isabella said.

After a short talk with Pinky, she got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Isa, don't run when you're going down the stairs. I told you that like a hundred times, you might get in an accident." Vivian, Isabella's mom, warned.

"Sorry mom gotta catch the bus." Isabella replied

"Oh, what time are you going to be home?" Vivian asked

"Maybe 5:30, we've got auditions today for the play and I'm gonna try-out." Isabella replied

"Okay, just be careful and break a leg, but not literally." Vivian replied

"Okay mom." Isabella replied while giggling.

When she crossed the street, she saw her neighbors across the street waiting for the bus.

"Hi Phineas, watcha doin'?" Isabella asked sweetly and innocently just like everyday.

"Nothing. Just waiting for the bus." Phineas replied

"Hi Ferb." Isabella greeted, while Ferb gave her a thumbs up

"Still man of a few words I see." Isabella said

"So Phineas, are you trying out for the school play?" Isabella asked

"Just like every year. I wanna complete the 4 years of middle and high school being in the school play. How 'bout you?" Phineas asked

"Like you. I wanna finish high school with something I will be proud of." Isabella replied

"But you've got lots of that." Phineas said

"Really?" Isabella asked

"Well, yeah. First, you're the head editor in the school paper, then you're the captain of the cheerleading squad of the school, next, you're grades are off the charts in the subjects we don't have with Baljeet, then, you're the most popular girl in school, then there's you're the hottest girl in school and-." Phineas stopped

"Did I just say the last part out loud?" he added while realizing what he just said

"Yes, yes you did." Isabella replied which made Phineas blush

"Forget the last part, it doesn't matter anyway." He said quickly

"It doesn't matter?" Ferb asked

"You just kinda said out loud that you li-." Ferb was interrupted by Phineas covering his mouth

"What he meant to say was, I just kinda said out loud that I liiiieeeeed, I lied!" Phineas said quickly which made Isabella giggle

"Oh how I love to hear that giggle." Phineas thought dreamily

"Yeah, try telling that to her" Ferb whispered

"Did I just say that out loud too?" Phineas asked

"Yes, yes you did." Ferb replied

"Not again."

* * *

><p>High school had been easy for the three, assuming they're popular and smart.<p>

"So Isabella, who are you trying out for?" Phineas asked while opening their lockers

"Juliet, you?" Isabella replied

"What a coincidence, I'm trying out for Romeo." Phineas replied

"I guess you'll be the perfect Romeo." Isabella replied while poking Phineas' chest once which made him jump back in fright

"Oh, th-th-thanks, you too." Phineas replied"Thanks." Isabella replied.

* * *

><p>When classes ended, they fixed their things, put them in their lockers, and immediately entered the auditorium. When they entered, Isabella gasped.<p>

"I've never performed in front of so many people before." Isabella said nervously

"Relax, you'll be fine. And you're right; you've never performed in front of this many people, you performed in front of more." Phineas replied

"Ok, relax." Isabella said to herself.

When Isabella was called, she gave an amazing audition which was probably the best one

"Great job Isabella." Phineas congratulated

"Thanks." Isabella replied.

After a few more people auditioning for the star of the play Phineas was called

"Phineas Flynn, come up to the stage." The director of the play called.

When he finished his lines, he was congratulated by Isabella

"Nice job Phineas."

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>The following day, they went to the school bulletin board and checked if they passed the audition.<p>

"Did you get the part?" Isabella asked

"Yeah." Phineas replied

"You?" he asked, Isabella didn't answer right away

"What's wrong? Didn't you get the part?" Phineas asked

"No." Isabella said

"Oh, maybe I could ask Ms. Rachel to give you the part. Would you like that?" Phineas asked

"Phineas, I said no because you were asking if I did not get the part, of course I got Juliet." Isabella replied

"Oh, good thing you said that because I was about to drop off the play." Phineas said with a sigh of relief

"Why?" Isabella asked

"I don't want other Juliet's besides you." Phineas replied

"Phineas, did you just say a romantic line?" Isabella asked

"Was that romantic?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, here I'll translate it to a language you'll surely understand, 'I don't want a girl to love besides you'." Isabella replied

"I didn't say 'love'." Phineas said

"Yes you did, don't you know that Romeo LOVES Juliet." Isabella said

"Oh… right." He replied.

* * *

><p>When they were called for their first rehearsal…<p>

"Ms. Shapiro, you may start memorizing your lines, as well as you Mr. Flynn." The director said

"Ok." They replied.

When they were in the midst of memorizing, Phineas tapped Isabella's shoulders but she didn't look right away, and Ferb called Phineas to look up. It was late when Phineas noticed that he was standing too near to Isabella. When she looked, her lips met Phineas'. Phineas didn't look right away but seemed to savor the moment. After a few moments, Phineas pulled away realizing what they were doing.

"I'm sorry Isabella." He said then walked away.

"Sorry for what?" Isabella asked

"For what happened a few moments ago." Phineas replied

"Why? I've been waiting for 5 years for that to happen." She replied while putting her arms around Phineas' neck

"Really?" Phineas asked

"Yeah." Isabella replied

"Isabella, you know what," Phineas whispered

"What?" Isabella asked

"I. love. You." Phineas whispered to Isabella's ear, then they shared another kiss.

It was late when they noticed that lights were flashing and the members of the journalism group were taking pictures.

"I guess you can now add, 'get the guy you like', to your accomplishments, huh?" Phineas whispered

"I'm guessing this will be the cover story for tomorrow." Isabella said while giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it... I guess it's kinda short...<strong>

**Constructive criticism (As long as it's not heartbreaking) is welcome, and also good reviews are most certainly delightful and pleasurable... It'll make me happy... :) (You can do this by pressing this:**

**V  
><strong>


End file.
